Hell Wedding Day
by Ka-Gura Uzumaki
Summary: Shinra no mira el calendario y olvida la importancia del dia en el que se encuentra... Todos pierden los estribos, menos Shizuo, el sabe que no le van a dejar casarse en paz, ni los otros, ni su propia pareja. (AU) Shizaya


**Hi~ ¿Como estan? Ok de nuevo en este fandom con Shizaya, adictivo 1000%, les traigo otro one-shot largo pero ágil de leer. Són aventuras que escribo unas independientes de las otras, y esta vez es Fluff romance, alguna palabrota e insinuación con aventuras !y acción! Pareja principal Shizuo e izaya, secundaria son Celty y Shinra. Si les parece, porque no se pasan ¿y leen un rato? En otra linia temporal y es un dia muy especial y muy malo.**

 **Advertencia: en esta historia Izaya lleva el pelo largo por enfatizar el dia especial y lo confunden muchas veces con una mujer, pero es hombre, y lo nombran: futura esposa, mujer de...la novia, etc... Per Izaya sigue siendo izaya, aun llevando vestido de novia ^^.**

 **Advertencia 2: Si no les gusta que vista a Izaya de novia o no les guste el shonen-ai, !regresen a la categoria de Duararara y busquen algo distinto!**

 **Duararara... etc no me pertenece, yo sólo maquino por diversión (muahaha ha)**

 **Quisiera agradecer a ese/esa Guest que me hizo ver lo que yo no~ Aqui tenemos la versión 2.0 de la misma história, espero que els guste ^^**

 **!Dia de bodas infernal adelante!**

* * *

-[Shinra tu teléfono lleva sonando desde la ultima hora, cógelo ya ¿no?]-el doctor dio una vuelta entera a su silla y tomó el teléfono que le brindaba su novia Celty.

-Lo siento estoy trabajando- lo dejó al lado del teclado del ordenador y sorbió el final de su café- ¿Por qué? ¿Es muy importante?-la motorista sin cabeza tecleó rápidamente y mostró su pantalla a Shinra otra vez.

-[Realmente no lo sé, solo se sé que todas son de Izaya...]- la taza de Shinra cayó sobre su regazo y la pescó a tiempo entre las piernas.

-Ugh…- se quejó angustiado, le dio la taza a la repartidora, agarró el teléfono y descolgó la llamada entrante, Celty esperó impaciente por una explicación plausible.

-¿Si?- al otro lado de la línea, Celty solo oyó gritos y vio a Shinra disculparse hasta arrodillarse.

-Lo siento Izaya, me olvidé por culpa del trabajo, ¿Cuándo dices que es? –¡!Que mierda! ¡Mañana! Oh dios santo santísimo… me olvide por completo... Todo organizado, aja, restaurante QuiteCherry… ¡Espera! -–Shinra se levantó y garabateó en un papel que había encima de la mesa, que resultó ser el recibo de la luz. –Yo soy el padrino si… ¿smoking? iré por él, ¿hacer carteles con los nombres de los invitados? ¡¿Estás loco?! Pásame una lista por correo…-Shinra infló su pecho con una gran bocanada de aire. -Okey, algún regalo de bodas…ya se me ocurre… ¿Que habrá misa? O sea, por la iglesia, bien, bien…-Izaya sólo hablaba y hablaba botando toda la información sin darle chance de asimilarla toda.

-A las 12 fuera de casa... ¡Bien! ¿Quién te lleva? ¿Qué? ¿Nosotros? ¿Alquilar un coche para mañana? ¿Dónde encuentro ahora uno cuando son las 8 de la noche? ¿Ir a Shinjuku por uno prestado o preguntar a alguien? ¿Namie no tiene uno? ¿Que ha estado fuera todo el día por sus arreglos de dama de honor? ¿Y que Celty también lo es? ¡Espera!- Shinra tapó el auricular jadeando y encaró a Celty…-¡Arreglarte que salimos de compras!-regresó a su ajetreada conversación de antes. –Respira, por favor Izaya- pidió entre jadeos-¡Lo tendré todo para mañana por favor no me mates!- y colgó dejándose caer al suelo con el culo levantado, la mejilla en la moqueta mirando a la mujer que le interrogaba con el pad.

-[¿Qué ocurre?]- parecía enfadada, Shinra trataba de respirar como lo hacía normalmente, se sentó apropiadamente, tragó grueso antes para poder hablar.

-Mañana es la boda de Izaya y me olvidé…- vació todos los bolsillos y sacó un cartón negro arrugado, lo desplegó y se lo mostró a Celty que al tenerlo entre manos cayó sentada también.

-[Enlace matrimonial Hewajima Shizuo e Orihara Izaya]- Celty no pudo creerlo, aun así, fue arrastrada por Shinra a comprar las cosas solicitas por el novio, es decir, los materiales por los cartelitos de quienes vendrían a la celebración, la ropa adecuada, sin citas para la peluquería claro está, él ya lleva su estilo propio y Celty también.

Ambos circulando con la moto por las ruidosas calles de Ikebukuro, mientras Celty visitaba tiendas de alquiler de coches online, Shinra charlaba.

-Al parecer tendremos una misa aquí en Ikebukuro a las 12, debemos traer nosotros a Izaya que se quedará en nuestra casa mañana desde las 7 hasta las 12… porque alguien tiene que lidiar con sus nervios. Tú debes adecuarle el pelo y el vestido y evitar ataques de ansiedad, diarreas, ataques de nervios o ataques de histeria o nervios explosivos.

-[¿Y Shizuo?]- Celty quería saber cómo llegaron a la relación y a la boda, ya preguntaría mañana por la mañana a Izaya y le haría soltar todo.

-El vendrá en la furgoneta junto con Kadota y su grupo, también irá con los mocosos, Kida y sus amigos…

-[¿Porque no me lo contaste antes?]-Shinra suspiró largamente y reposó en el hombro de la motorista.

-Porque lo me lo podía creer, sinceramente…- hizo una pequeña pausa y miró las luces de la cuidad de noche, que era una vista hermosa. –Ahora vamos por un vestido que me haga bailar sin música mi lady- y recibió un codazo por atrevido y porque ella debía tener la mente en la carretera.

En casa de los futuros novios…

-¿Te sientes bien de verdad?- apareció Shizuo en el marco de la puerta del salón, después de darse un buen baño, se encontró a Izaya hablando con dos móviles a la vez, despeinado y con no-se-cuantas tazas de café por la mesa, la mesilla y el suelo, todas vacías. No había comido en días, por esa mierda de mantener su línea con eso de la cerebración y no sé qué más de dar una buena impresión.

Lo estaba estresando hasta a él. Así que agarró a Izaya en plan nupcial, cosa que hizo que parara incluso de respirar, y se tiró al sofá con él encima.

Izaya sólo lo miraba fuera de onda, finalmente suspiró y se dejó caer, con la cabeza sobre el pecho de Shizuo y las piernas estiradas perpendiculares a las de su rubio.

-¿Mejor?- Izaya asintió antes de estirar el cuello y puso ambas manos en cada mejilla del rubio, le besó con cariño.

-Gracias- dijo con la voz medio rasposa, claro después de tanto griterío.-No sé qué haría sin ti…- se volvió a tumbar disfrutando el momento hasta ser levantado de nuevo y que tuviera que sujetarse a los hombros de Shizuo del susto.

-Ahora vas a darte un baño largo y caliente mientras yo termino de hacer tus cosas…- lo llevó al baño y lo sentó en el borde de la bañera. –Te recuerdo que te vas mañana a las 6 y no nos veremos hasta las 12 querido…- Izaya esquivó la intensa mirada de Shizuo posando su flequillo más largo detrás de la oreja, pero su rostro fue girado, obligando a mirarle. El Hewajima sujetó su mano izquierda con la suya, acariciando el anillo con el dedo pulgar con parsimonia mientras le tomaba por la barbilla y le besaba la mejilla.

-Quiero a un Izaya como siempre para mañana- le sonrió antes de partir e Izaya casi se va para atrás, excesiva tensión…Más bien necesitaba una ducha fría que un baño caliente pero…

Esto le hacía recordar cómo fue todo, le daban ganas de ir al tejado, alardear al mundo de su felicidad y que le envidiasen sus queridos humanos.

Shizuo ordenó todo el papeleo, pasó a limpio los votos de los novios, los de las damas y chicos de honor, las palabras de agradecimiento, el menú de la comida, la lista de música mientras sonreía, porque le agradaban todas y cada una de ellas. Y también pasó la lista de las cosas que hacer de Izaya para mañana donde todo empezaba a las 6, tenía una sesión de peluquería de 8 a 10… ¿porque tanto tiempo? ¿Qué le harían allí? En fin, Shizuo dejó todo listo y fue a sus tres cosas.

-1 aprenderme los votos, 2 recoger el smoking a las 10, 3 peinarme y estar allí a las 12 menos 10.- dobló el papel y lo metió en el bolsillo.-mañana llamaré a Kadota para recordarle que me tiene que llevar…- se levantó de la silla, fue al sofá, puso la televisión y cogió un manojo de frituras.

-Ahora que lo recuerdo…- hizo una pausa dejando la patata colgar de sus labios.-Izaya ha hecho algo de dieta… ¿Para qué?- recordó que una vez lo invitó a comer un pastel de chocolate y fresas e Izaya le dijo que no tres veces mientras salivaba y se lo comía con los ojos, es decir, al pastel y a él con la boca llena de pastel. Pero tozudo no probó bocado del plato pero si un poco de Shizuo claro.

En el centro comercial de Ikebukuro…

-Celty ¿Cómo me queda?- fue despojado de su ropa hasta quedar en ropa interior otra vez.

-[Eso era ridículo Shinra]- comentó su chica devolviendo esos pantalones al estilo ochenta acampanados a su sitio. Enserio Shinra tenía el estilo en culo, le habría quitado la ropa interior si hubiera encontrado alguna Calvin Klein negra para ponerle, pero el burro de Shinra llevaba bóxer largos y de estrellas. Su paciencia se agotaría si no encontrara nada para ese chico antes de que cerraran. Se miró a si misma con el vestido negro hecho con sus sombras y las dos bolsas a su lado, sus zapatos y su vestido, hallado en diez minutos.

Shinra salió con un smoking gris con el cuello y pecho ligeramente azul, camisa blanco debajo con una corbata de un tono parecido al de la solapa azulada. Celty aplaudió y si tuviera ojos, lloraría de alegría y de cansancio. El reloj en la fachada de la tienda de enfrente en el segundo piso del centro comercial se reía de ella marcando las 9.30. Si señor una hora y medio toda para Shinra.

Pero de pronto algo hizo click en su cabeza, se alarmó, se giró de golpe y casi choca con el medico clandestino que caminaba por ahí mirándose al espejo. Lo repasó, se fijó en lo que temía, ese hombre llevaba croocks y tenían menos de dos minutos para largarse de allí.

Celty llamo a Shooter, agarró a Shinra por la cintura y salió pintando de allí pagando. En la derecha llevaba a Shinra colgando y en la otra las tres bolsas con sus cosas y unos mocasines negros de la talla de Shinra que había cogido justo al galope.

Pudieron salir antes de que se cerraran las grandes puertas

-Eso sí que es una mujer, sólo atinó a pensar el hombre colgando de una moto negra que soltaba corazones por doquier.- Esa era Celty y era su chica, mundo envidioso.

La noche transcurrió con Izaya en su cuarto chateando con Mikado por internet, que le preguntaba de todo menos sobre su trabajo, ese niño quería cotillear en su vida privada.

-Maldita sea Shizuo, ¿porque invitas a esos en nuestro día?- tiró el portátil a un lado y se tumbó. De pronto oyó la puerta de casa, sonido de pasos de mucha gente. Se puso la bata de ir por casa antes de salir al salón y ahí estaba Shizuo, hablando con unos tipos de traje negro; se escondió en la esquina para ver y oír sin que los otros lo hicieran.

-No lo siento, mañana no puedo trabajar, es mi boda…- dijo Shizuo mostrando la fecha y la hora de la celebración y confirmando que él era quien se casaba, en vez de ser un invitado.

-No puede casarse Shizuo- Izaya no entendía nada así que salió de su escondite, tomó asiento al lado de su chico y lo cogió de la mano.

-¿Porque no?- interrumpió la conversación dejando atónitos a todos.

-Ehm- el hombre quiso continuar pero no esperaba la aparición de la futura esposa en ese momento, con el pelo largo y negro por los hombros, ojos caoba y un albornoz color negro azulado, terriblemente enfadada. –Shizuo ya pactó con una de las mujeres de nuestra familia que contraería matrimonio con él cuándo los problemas entre la familia rival, la nuestra y Shizuo hubiesen terminado.

Izaya miró con la ceja alzada a Shizuo esperando una explicación. Shizuo le devolvió el apretón de la mano y afirmó el agarre enlazando sus dedos trasmitiéndole tranquilidad.

-Uno de mis trabajos fue ir muy lejos a cobrar unos impuestos a la hija de unos yakuza, al parecer en ese tiempo tenían problemas con una familia rival y no podían pagar. Irrumpí en aquel entonces y la salve de un asalto de la rival, por eso me puse en problemas con la rival y tuve que estar allí protegiéndome y a la mujer a la casa de los yakuza. Ella al parecer se enamoró de mí y para que siguiera teniendo protección de la familia, tuve que firmar un proyecto de matrimonio pero, pasaron los meses y yo seguía protegiéndola, no me lo volvió a recordar hasta hora…- finalizó Shizuo compartiendo su recuerdo con los demás.

-Ahora la señorita quiere casarse…- se excusó el hombre que empezaba a sudar, la mujer que sería la futura esposa de Shizuo le estaba enviando miradas de muerte, literalmente.

-Yo no…- dijo firme el futuro marido- yo me caso con esta persona- tomó con ambos brazos a la persona de su lado. –Y es a quién amo. –Puntuó y lo enfatizó con un beso en esa frente pálida.

-Así que VAYANSE- dijo Izaya levantándose del sofá con lentitud amenazante. Los hombres corrieron fuera y la puerta se cerró sola.

-Lo siento Izaya- pero el nombrado tomó lugar en el regazo del rubio con delicadeza, enmarcó el rostro de su chico entre las manos.

-No- sonrió y le besó la nariz.-Me lo contaste y yo no me acordaba- recibió un abrazo de oso que los encajó a ambos en el sofá.

-¿Nos vamos a la cama?- coincidieron con la pregunta antes de enfilar por el pasillo y casi tomarse con pasión, tropezando entre ellos llegaron a uno de los cuartos, uno que Izaya había decidido convertir en dos y por separado para conservar el ambiente de compromiso y que hubiera más entusiasmo la noche de bodas. Se separaron tras dos intentos besos, Izaya feliz pero Shizuo maldiciendo esa estúpida tradición estúpida.

A las 6 de la madrugada Izaya ya rondaba por el salón, había dormido muy bien gracias a Shizuo y se sentía genial, no tenía el teléfono en mano, sólo tarareaba una alegre canción mientras se hacía café y ordenaba su mente. En la mesa recogió sus notas y encontró la lista de quehaceres elaborada en limpio y con la característica manera de hacer las cosas de Shizuo, sin prisa pero sin pausa, es decir, con comas pero sin puntos. Se rio un poco mientras agregaba el azúcar moreno a su bebida.

Shizuo entró en la cocina, tomó a Izaya por la mano, le dio una vuelta sobre sí mismo, bebió de su café, le dio la vuelta otra vez y lo beso, se apoyó en el marco de la puerta, se colocó las gafas de sol y se despidió y se fue.

Izaya enrojeció como nunca, ese Shizuo que sería suyo para siempre… no podía contener los temblores de emoción, el cosquilleo en el estómago y su gran sonrisa en el rostro, se apoyó en la mesa de la cocina para dejar escapar un enrome suspiro mezclado con una risa nerviosa. Quería gritar otra vez y no sabía si podría contenerse.

Diez minutos más tarde Izaya se presentó donde Shinra a pie y lo recibió Celty con el café de la mañana. Shinra había dormido en el sofá haciendo los estúpidos carteles con los nombres, Izaya ya lo felicitaría luego por su esfuerzo y entusiasmo.

-[¿Qué? ¿Cómo te encuentras?]-Introdujo Celty la conversación y miró detenidamente la expresión tan rara que portaba Izaya en el rostro.

-No puedo con mi felicidad, de veras...- dijo mientras la seguía hasta las habitaciones. Celty se cambió el vestido en un chasqueo de dedos, pidió a Izaya que le diera su cartera y la metió en el bolso grande e infinito negro.

-[Primero peluquería]- acarició el pelo largo de Izaya, se lo había dejado crecer para hacerse un recogido que le daría un toque de ensueño. – [Luego a por el vestido]- la dullahan levantó la camiseta de Izaya pero él la bajó automáticamente un poco avergonzado…-[Has engordado un poco ¿no?] el futuro novio solo pudo asentir volviéndose rojo.

-Comía a des-horas, picaba por las noches, algo de dulce…- no terminó la frase porque vio a Celty reírse, sus hombros se sacudían con fuerza.

-[¿Shizuo te vio?]-Izaya negó antes de agregar un- solo vio que durante el día no comía porque de verdad no tenía hambre, Celty le escribió de nuevo y tuvo esquivar el pad de la mujer y seguir con un, ¿qué?

-Era por lo nervios. ¡Verás como tú no pasarás por la puerta!- Celty sólo se rio porque le entendía y creía que también le pasaría a ella si fuera humana… ¿Y si le pasara igualmente?

Cuando llegaron a la peluquería, la mujer que les atendió llevaba un look a lo más Shinra, todo en plan cactus.

-¿Tienen hora señoritas?- la mujer las repasó de arriba abajo, parándose a mirar más a Izaya que a la mujer que llevaba una máscara de gato japonés, Celty había dejado a un lado su casco pero no podía ir sin cabeza a gente que un no estaba preparada.

-Sí, reservado como Orihara Izaya- habló el mismo Izaya pero la mujer leyó en la computadora y negó.

-Aquí no hay ningún Orihara Izaya…- miró a las "dos mujeres".-Izaya barajó otra alternativa.

-¿Hay algún Hewajima Shizuo?- la mujer asintió. –Pues es mi novio, lo reservo para mí. –La mujer la miró por un instante con envidia, ese Shizuo, si había vendió a recordar dicha reserva, media hora antes que las señoritas, así que esa, refiriéndose a Izaya... ¿sería la mujer de ese hombre? Tuvo ganas de destrozarle el pelo.

-Pasen por aquí- les indicó que se sentaran en un banquillo de espera, justo a mano izquierda desde la entrada.

Habían sido puntuales pero, la espera se alargó y alargó, y pasaron seis mujeres delante sin embargo Izaya seguía sentado con una revista de peinados y su turno sin llegar.

-Perdona- dejó la revista en su asiento levantándose, una mujer recién llegada se sentó encima y en su lugar, decidió pedir explicaciones a la tía del pelo de cactus. –Ya debería pasar yo ¿no?- la mujer no quitó la mirada de la computadora para hablarle.

-Su hora es a las 3, por eso debe esperarse aquí hasta entonces.- esa respuesta crispó todos los nervios de Izaya. ¿3? Pero si tenía que estar a la iglesia a las 12 y ya eran las 10, que era cuando tenía que recoger el vestido. Tocó el hombro de Celty y le dio el papel el recibo, la mandó por el vestido antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

-¡Mi reserva era para las 8! ¡Hace dos horas!- la mujer la miró con desprecio.

-Sí, lo sé pero…, había dos antes de usted y los peinados de bodas, como son tediosos, los dejamos para el final. -Izaya estaba por matarla…cuando sonó su teléfono, resultaba ser Dota-chin, extrañado lo cogió.

-¿Si?-

-Soy Kadota y creo que tenemos un problema.

-¿Cual?

-El smoking de Shizuo, se lo han dado alguien más y ahora no tenemos, por eso lo hemos llevado a Jotho a comprar uno, puede que lleguemos tarde…-Izaya suspiró.

-Mi sesión de peluquería también se retrasa así que puede que yo también llegue tarde.

-Oh- sólo dijo Kadota- bueno… nos vemos ahí, ¡suerte!- y la llamada terminó. El futuro novio decidió regresar a su pequeño espacio para seguir esperando, sentándose en el banquillo apretujó a las señoras, su móvil emitió otra alerta, esta vez de mensaje urgente: uno en mayúsculas de su amiga sin cabeza.

-¡EL VESTIDO! LO RECOGIA DE LA TIENDA Y ALGUIEN ME LO ROBO CORRIENDO, ¡SE DIRGE HACIA TÍ!-el Orihara saltó del banquillo y salió a fuera del establecimiento, corriendo en su dirección en medio de la carretera, el asaltante fijaba a escapar con sus cosas. Izaya fuera de sí, lo incrustó en el asfalto de una patada.

-¿Que mierda crees que haces?- esa persona solo miró como el pie de Izaya casi le quebraba la cabeza y la cara de cabreo. Izaya lo agarró de la solapa, lo levantó, lo golpeó en la mandíbula con otra patada lateral y lo estampó contra un autobús que pasaba por allí.

-¡CUIDADO!- alguien al otro lado de la calle gritó y cuando Izaya se dio la vuelta pudo atrapar un cuchillo volador, con los dedos índex y central, que iba a clavarse en su frente. Celty, que fue más tarde aun persiguiendo al asaltante, cruzó la calle y atrapó a Izaya antes de que se desmayara, el estrés lo estaba matando.

La única posibilidad para la motorista era volver a su piso y hacerlo todo allí, antes de que les apuñalaran en medio de la calle. Subió el chico a cuestas en la moto y acomodó el vestido como pudo.

Usó sus sombras para conseguir equilibrarlo todo. Recorrió todo el camino de vuelta a toda velocidad pero metida en sus pensamientos.

Shinra había salido a alquilar una limusina que llevaría a los novios al restaurante después de la ceremonia y no podía llamarlo mientras conducía así que esperaría a que él la llamara, ella también estaba llena de preocupación.

En el salón Celty le preparaba un calmante para un Izaya que acababa de regresar, tardó un poco en recobrar los sentidos y más en ponerse de pie, tropezó, Celty lo obligó a sentarse de nuevo y le tendió la infusión calmante, que él tomó con cuidado.

-[No te preocupes, estamos en mi casa, ahora te arreglaré el vestido y te peinaré yo]- Izaya volvía poco a poco y tomo el pad de Celty con sus dulces palabras; la mujer seguro que le sonreía cálidamente. Agradecía que Shinra tuviera a su lado y amara a esa dullahan con ese gran corazón.

-Gracias- luego de un lapso de tiempo se pusieron a trabajar.

Izaya en el salón de pie sobre un taburete con el vestido puesto pero sin cerrar y un espejo delante para mirarse. Un recogido en forma de flor en el pelo y la parte más baja con una trenza de espiga inversa. Dos mechones del flequillo cayendo con gracia enmarcando sus facciones llenas de felicidad, con un poco de maquillaje para darle color a esa tez pálida y nada más.

Celty le había llenado de piropos sobre su belleza que no requería ni de delineador de ojos.

NO creía lo que sucedía pero se sentía feliz, su vida ahora era lo más imprevisible posible y eso le emocionaba mucho pero lo mejor era casarse con Shizuo, eso sí era un sueño hecho realidad.

-[Date la vuelta]- encaró a Celty que sentada en otro taburete le arreglaba los bajos del vestido.

Izaya iba plano, el vestido era largo pero no tanto para pisárselo. Celty ascendió y le arregló los tirantes y lo cerró quedado su cuerpo como un guante en él.

-[Te sienta de maravilla]- Celty parecía muy feliz. El traje era algo elaborado, por eso… Algunos bordados y flores sin color en el torso, los tirantes lisos, varias capas de falda y por debajo dos capas de seda, la estructura y una cola que llegaba la entrada. Fue su propia culpa ir tan lejos pero no se pudo contener.

-Gracias- sólo podía agradecerle a Celty por su trabajo.

Un estruendo en el pasillo, un rebatir de puerta y la del salón barrió la moqueta al abrirse dejando ver a un Shinra en traje pero la corbata tras la nuca.

-Ya volví…- dijo en voz baja mientras entraba todas las bolsas. Había ido a comprar flores para poner en la iglesia y el ramo de la novia, debía colar porque los novios ignoraban eso de la limusina; ese era el regalo de bodas que le daban Celty y Shinra a la parejita. El doctor levantó la vista y se topó con Izaya y su aspecto. –Dios- se acercó a Celty y la sacudió sus hombros mientras reía bajo.- ¿Que has cambiado a Izaya por una modelo?- Celty le acompañó con otra risita.-Shizuo nos partirá las piernas, ¿lo sabes no?- Recibió una patada de Izaya en la cara con el zapato plano y el levantado de faldones.

-Te ves muy bien Iza-Iza- dijo Shinra mientras tomaba los guantes blancos de la mesita a su lado, pedía que Izaya estirara los brazos para ponérselos, lo hizo con dulzura y luego de una mano lo ayudó a bajar de donde estaba.

-Gracias Shinra- le pellizcó la cara flojo aun así Shinra se quejó.

-[Son las 11.30, vámonos ya]- Celty fue detrás del biombo y apareció engalanada como una joya. Shinra soltó un silbido provocador.

-Yo os llevo señoritas~- cogió a Celty de una mano y a Izaya de la otra, dirigiéndolos al ascensor. Al salir fuera, delante de las puertas del edificio había un puñado de gente gritando y silbando a la novia, que se encogía de vergüenza inconscientemente. Shinra le abrió la puerta del coche alquilado e Izaya en el asiento derecho de atrás de despidió de esas personas al comenzar a marchar.

En menos de diez minutos se casaba, se estaba muriendo por fuera y por dentro.

-Ya llegamos- anuncio Shinra mientras repetía la acción anterior de todo caballero, cuando Izaya ya pisaba la alfombra roja de la entrada a la iglesia, el medico salía con Celty que le sujetaba el brazo. Ambos Celty Y Shinra caminaban elegantemente detrás de la novia adentrándose a la iglesia.

Todos los invitados en los bancos los recibieron con sonrisas y algunos llorando de la emoción. Había de todo, gente con envidia, melancolía, felicidad, nostalgia… Izaya los analizó a todos antes de subirse a la derecha del altar a esperar a su futuro esposo.

Diez minutos más tarde hicieron acto de presencia Kadota y sus compañeros, se sentaron a primera fila para ver de cerca la boda pero tras ellos no venía nadie más. Izaya bajó los escalones y estiró a Kadota de la corbata para ponerlo a su altura e interrogarle.

-¿Y Shizu-chan?- Kadota miró a su alrededor y compuso una expresión confusa antes de devolverle una respuesta.-Me dijo que vendría con Tom y Vorona…- Izaya miró en los asientos de atrás y ahí estaba Tom alagando el vestido de Vorona mientras ella asentía sin hablar.

-Ahí están y no hay ningún Shizu-chan…- Izaya estaba arrugando el ramo de flores que le había dado Shinra y clavando sus uñas en las pobres flores. –No va venir…- empezó a vacilar- me ha dejado en el altar…- todo el mundo posó los ojos sobre la novia que derramaba lágrimas sobre sus hermoso vestido, su rostro se curvaba con una mueca de dolor y odio. Ciego de rabia, dejó el ramo en el altar junto al mosén y se sentó en las escaleras encogiendo sus piernas en el pecho. Ahí estaba, en silencio, cuando una música llenó la sala, Izaya levantó la cabeza y encontró a Tom tendiéndole su teléfono, cuando lo tuvo en sus manos leyó el nombre en la pantalla.

-Shizu-chan-dijo antes de descolgar.

-¡Izaya!- se oyó su voz opacada por mucho ruido, el derrapar de un coche y gritos, muchos gritos. –Un segundo- en la pantalla apareció el traje de Shizuo y cuando alejo el teléfono, un techo, sus gafas de sol aplastadas en un suelo polvoriento. Un tejado y una señal de stop en su mano.

-¡¿Que ocurre!?- Izaya se puso de pie automáticamente. Shizuo le vio mejor.

-Te ves hermoso…- Y golpeó a alguien con esa señal que salpico brutalmente. –Si quiero casarme contigo pero como ves… ¡Mierda mierda!- dispararon a Shizuo y tuvo que esconderse tras la pared sin cortar la llamada. –Estoy ocupadísimo ahora….MALDITOS hijos de puta- gritó desde su escondrijo quitándose la corbata y sacándose una bala con la mano desnuda. – ¡Improvisa la boda ahora!- le pidió Shizuo mientras Izaya le veía esquivar las balas de una m15.

-Madre mía- Izaya sonrió otra vez y pidió que el mosén se acercara, con el teléfono la gente se reunió alrededor por escuchar y entender mejor.

-Bien- el mosén carraspeó. –Orihara Izaya, ¿quisieras tomar a Hewajima Shizuo como tu esposo?- Izaya contuvo la respiraron por un momento y vio Shizuo asintiendo.

-Si quiero- su sonrisa se amplió al ver a Shizuo encender tres cigarrillos, darles una calada, partirlos y pisarlos con pasión.

-Hewajima Shizuo, ¿deseas a Orihara Izaya como tu esposa?- Shizuo reventó la cara de alguien y recogió el teléfono del suelo, mirando a la pantalla dijo alto y claro. –Por supuesto que sí. –El musen cerró las escrituras y juntó las manos.

-Pues dios todo poderoso une en sagrado matrimonio a Izaya y Shizuo…- Shizuo estaba golpeando a gente y saltando encima de alguien sostuvo el teléfono para ver de frente. –Y que les protejas ante el peligro, la enfermedad y la pobreza para que puedan consagrar y mantener esta unión.-A Shizuo le tomó unos momentos volver a la llamada, y le habló directamente a Izaya -Luego voy por ti y te doy el beso amor, ahora cuelgo.- y colgó dejando en silencio la iglesia.

En menos de un segundo todo el mundo ya estaba celebrando la nueva unión. Pero debían esperar a que Shizuo apareciera y… La puerta fue destruida por una explosión.

Shizuo entró corriendo siendo perseguido por unos policías, unos yakuza y unos tipos desconocidos cabreados. El mosén empujó a la novia que cayó en los brazos del recién llegado, la tomó por la cintura y la besó hasta dejarla sin aliento.

-Mi amor…- Shizuo le tendió una navaja, dejó que sus pies volvieran a pisar el suelo y, situándose detrás le levantó la cola del vestido, sería más sencillo salir.

Hasta ese día nadie había visto alguna boda dónde la novia descuartizara a unos tipos que habían irrumpido en su celebración, en vez de un pastel de bodas, fue muy sangriento y romántico.

Salieron a fuera, Izaya siendo cargado por Shizuo esquivando balas aun perseguidos. Saltaron por encima de la limusina que era para llevarlos al restaurante, se pusieron a cubierto de las balas con ella.

-Lo siento Shinra- pasó primero Izaya corriendo tirando de Shizuo que pretendía tirarles la limusina y destrozar la iglesia.-Pero nos vamos a pie- dijo Shizuo al pasar justo por delante de él con parte del vestido de novia en las manos y en la cabeza.

-Parece que picar te ha dado calorías que quemar ¿eh Izaya?-dijo Shizuo al tomar la esquina por el Sunshine Street-Izaya se le tiró en cima para que le cogiera en brazos, ya que casi le disparan en el trasero. Desabrochó la chaqueta del smoking del esposo en busca de una pistola.

-¿Sabías lo de mis dulces?- cargó la pistola y reposando los codos sobre los hombros de su marido disparaba a los de atrás, Shizuo veía poco, a parte de que lo estaba sujetando por trasero.

-Yo los dejaba ahí para ti- Shizuo frenó en seco lanzando a la novia en el aire, acabó con todos levantado el asfalto, sacudiéndolo como una estera, antes de recuperar a su marido.

-Eso fue viva los novios ¿no?- Izaya le besaba las mejillas mientras enfilaban calle arriba hasta el restaurante QuiteCherry. Frenaron la carrera y entraron como si nada, ni se arreglaron antes de pasar a la sala interior cogidos de la mano.

Sus amigos les tiraron confeti que quedó dentro de las copas altas.

-¡Llegáis tarde parejita!- Shinra que les había visto salir corriendo de la Iglesia de ese modo había decidido que en el restaurante se verían. Tomad vuestra foto de bodas. Izaya se la arrebató de las manos con mucha fuerza.

-Que buena- Dijo Shizuo mientras abrazaba a Izaya desde detrás y descansaba del trote. Salían en medio del salto, Shizuo con los pies recogidos y con Izaya en brazos disparando hacia el lado derecho.

-Épica- dijo Izaya mientras acariciaba la cabeza de su marido. –Vamos a la comida ya, me muero de hambre.-Todo tomaron sus asientos en el elegante restaurante, con una larga mesa en forma de U que ocupaba toda la estancia, manteles rojos y servilletas color chocolate. Los novios en el vértice de la U, ambos de pie, con los copas en mano con palabras a punto.

-Bien- empezó Shizuo- primero de todo…- sacó el papel de su bolsillo, ilegible que dejó sobre la mesa.-Use mis apuntes para ahogar un chico, tenía tres folios y medio- todo el mundo rompió a reír. –Segundo- solo debo decir que con lo que llevo de día claramente no me voy a olvidar nunca de esto, está siendo genial… tercero, confieso que por un momento pensé que no me podría casar pero agradezco a ese chico Mikado y su tecnología, que me ha salvado el culo…- Mikado asintió sonrojado porque todo el mundo lo miraba. –Cuarto, estoy demasiado feliz para contenerme- dio media vuelta y cogió a Izaya de las manos.- Este es el mejor día de mi vida…- Izaya estaba llorando mientras sonreía, Shizuo le tendió su pañuelo que llevaba en el bolsillo interior de la chaqueta que la parecer era lo único en buen estado que le quedaba. –Te amo- todo el mundo ahogó una exclamación cuando lo besó, Izaya se sonó la nariz antes de su discurso.

-Mis apuntes- dijo entre risas y lloros- los he destripado porque creía que me ibas a plantar, confieso que me quería suicidar hasta que me has llamado- Shizuo le abrazó y lo sostuvo hasta que acabara su discurso, iban meciéndose lentamente. –Gracia a todos por organizar esto, está siendo el día más feliz de mi vida, y Shinra, cásate ya con Celty porque no sabes lo que te pierdes…- Se rio antes de separarse de Shizuo y besarle de vuelta. –Yo también te amo con todo mi ser.-Se fundieron en otra beso que todo el mundo fotografió. –Por cierto Shizu-chan ¿y mi ramo?- Shizuo reflexionó antes de reírse.

-Dentro de la boca de un bandido, que se case pronto y que le vaya bien…- Izaya le pidió que le subiera en brazos otra vez. –Todo el mundo de pie- la multitud obedeció-¡Hora del baile!- Y aquellos que perseguían a Shizu entraron en la sala armados hasta los dientes.

-Yo bailo con Izaya mientras vosotros lucháis por mí, ya dije que hoy no iba a trabajar.- Acercó su pareja por la cintura y se mecieron por el centro de la sala con música de piano por el músico que miraba a su alrededor atento de no ser molido a golpes.

-Tus nervios no han sido para nada…- Izaya reposaba sobre el pecho del rubio y se dejaba virar y virar.

-¿Te puedo confesar algo?- Izaya dejó ir una risita en acuerdo. –Yo tuve más nervios que tú y en realidad esos dulces eran míos pero te los comiste.

-Lo sé- afirmó Izaya mientras le besaba despacio. –Yo conozco todo de Shizu-chan.

-¡Ojo con la sangre!- y las galas de los novios se tiñeron de rojo intenso. – ¡Foto de bodas!- y el flash cubrió la sala entera. Esa imagen gravada para la posteridad, con todos y cada uno de los integrantes encarnizados en la lucha, manchados, destrozando a sus enemigos pero con grandes sonrisas, mucho peor que las peleas de niños en las bandas de color.

Residencia de los Hewajima 8 de la mañana.

-Es de día… y estoy casado con Shizu-chan, hemos tenido nuestra noche de bodas… ¡Noche de bodas!- Izaya ya levantado corría por la casa solo en camisa, que le pertenecía a Shizuo y se disponía a prepararle un buen desayuno. Encendió la cafetera y al darse la vuelta para buscar una taza se topó con los labios sorpresa de su nuevo marido.

-Buenos días- con voz ronca mas una sonrisa torcida puso en esas finas manos una taza verde cuadriculada para el café.

-¿Cómo has dormido Shizu-chan?- Shizuo lo arrinconó contra la encimera usando su cuerpo para retenerlo.

-Dímelo tu…- Izaya quería recordar todo lo de anoche pero había sido demasiado, demasiado. –Por cierto…-el rubio le obligó a ponerse de puntillas para tenerlo a su altura y no tener que agacharse. – ¿Qué te parece si tenemos un hijo?- Izaya le escupió el café encima del pecho y abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

-Sh-Shizu-chan…- Izaya dejó la taza y se le lanzó encima con tanta fuerza que casi se caen.- ¡Siempre haces lo mismo!- le recriminó rojísimo-¡Me pediste de casarme contigo mientras me hacías café en mi casa después de que casi nos matemos!- Shizuo sólo negó con la cabeza.

-Solo porque me gustas también con café- Shizuo, su marido y conocido como el monstruo imprevisible, sin puntos de apoyo por ese tipo de conversación y siempre estropeando el ambiente.

Odiaba a Shizuo porque siempre hacia lo que le placía con él y decía las mejores cosas en los peores momentos que se le pudieran ocurrir. Y lo amaba con locura porque le daba justo lo que siempre había querido y lo que le quedaba por desear.

-Mañana voy a matarte- Shizuo se agachó tanto que topó con la frente de Izaya.

-Vas a dejar de fumar…- una vena saltó en la frente del mencionado.

-Te amo-

Sólo era eso necesario y nada más.

* * *

 **!Dejen algo si les ha gustado! O si no... sólo gracias por leer**

 **Quisiera agradecer a ese/esa Guest que me hizo ver lo que yo no~**


End file.
